


I'll Take Care of You

by MissBarbieAnne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sickfic, Vomit, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarbieAnne/pseuds/MissBarbieAnne
Summary: WARNING!EMETO/VOMIT TRIGGER WARNING





	I'll Take Care of You

Friday afternoons were our times together. Benson had the night off, and I only had one class that ended before noon. We would eat pizza, watch a movie, and just enjoy each other’s company. It was my favorite time.

Our Fridays did not change even after we found out I was pregnant. Only now, we added ice cream and chocolate covered strawberries to our junk food list, and avoided sappy movies because I usually ended up crying. Some days, we skipped the movie entirely and curled up together on the couch and just took a nap, because staying awake proved to be impossible some days.

Today was one of those days. I was exhausted and spent most of the morning feeling nauseous and dizzy. I had gotten through the day so far with only one vomiting episode, and that was a success in itself. By the time I came home from class, my stomach was settled and I was starving. Benson came home shortly after, and we ordered our pizza and broke out the tub of ice cream.

Three slices of pizza and half the tub of ice cream later, and I was one happy pregnant lady. I sat on the couch with my legs over Benson’s lap while he rubbed my growing belly. He tried to catch the tiny kicks, but only I could feel them at this point. They felt like butterflies trapped in my stomach, tiny little fluttering movements that reminded me where was something _living_ in there.

I fell asleep at some point, with Benson gently rubbing my tummy and some movie playing in the background. It was peaceful, calm…

 

My nap was cut short as nausea tore through my abdomen. I tried to ignore it at first, curling up tighter on the couch. Benson had dozed off as well with his hand on my stomach, and even just the slight pressure was making everything worse. The nausea was intense, and I quickly realized there wasn’t much time to get to the bathroom.

I slowly moved my legs off of Benson as to not disturb him. My stomach flipped and I gagged, covering my mouth and I tried to quickly get to the bathroom. But upon standing, my vision swam and I had to grab onto the arm of the couch before I fell over. The dizzy spell just made everything worse and before I could stop it, the vomit spewed from between my fingers and all over the floor.

Benson stirred, and I saw him jump up out of the corner of my eye.

“Loghan?” He was at my side in an instant, placing a hand on my back as he guided me toward the bathroom. I vomited again on the way there, spilling the sick all down the front of my shirt and the floor, leaving a little trail.

He helped me down in front of the toilet right as another wave violently splattered in the bowl. All the food I had eaten just a couple hours ago was floating in the water, and it just kept coming. I felt the sweat dripping down my neck and my back, and Benson held my hair back as my shoulders shook with each painful wretch. It lasted for at least fifteen minutes, until finally there was nothing left in my stomach.

“Here, drink,” Benson pressed a cold glass to my lips and I took small sips of the water, washing the taste from my mouth.

He took a cloth and wiped off my face. I reached up and closed the lid before flushing the toilet, then stood and sat down on the lid. I held my head in my hands and focused on breathing; I hadn’t realized I had been panting.

“Is your stomach better now?” He asked, eyeing me with his serious green eyes.

I nodded. “I think so.”

“You took me by surprise,” Benson noted. He reached for the hem of my shirt and started to roll it up so he could pull it off of me. I looked down and saw the splatter of vomit on my front.

“It took me by surprise too,” I muttered. I looked out of the bathroom and saw the disgusting trail leading to where I sat. “I’m so sorry. I’ll clean it up.”

“Are you serious?” Benson pulled my shirt off as I lifted my arms. “You are not going to worry about it. I’m going to run you a bath, and you are going to relax while I clean up, okay?”

“That’s not fair,” I shook my head. “I did it, not you.”

“Well, if you want to be fair, we should make the little bean come out and clean it up. It’s their fault, if we are going to be technical.” Benson shot me a smile and placed a hand on my bare stomach.

As if in response, I felt little kicks and let out a light laugh.

But Benson got serious, and leaned forward, pressing his hand a little harder on my belly.

“Loghan.” He spoke so quietly I almost didn’t hear him. He looked up at me, his eye alight with excitement.

My heartbeat quickened. “Did you feel that?”

Benson nodded quickly, placing both hands over my belly.

I waited silently, and after a couple minutes, the baby kicked again and Benson’s face glowed.

“I can feel them,” He whispered, looking up to meet my eyes. “I can really feel them.”

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. When I broke away, Benson’s eyes were tearing up. He placed his forehead against my belly with his hands on either side.

“I love you, little bug,” He said, planting a kiss on my bump while I ran my fingers through his hair. “We are so excited to meet you.”

And I was. I truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments bring me joy ♥


End file.
